This invention is directed to a door assembly and more particularly to a door assembly which includes means for mounting accessories such as a mail slot graphics panels and the like. The structure of the door assembly lends itself to harmony in design.
Conventional single doors are generally supported, vertically, between two door jambs. While there is room for electrical wiring within the jamb and a mail slot in the door it is not practical to mount electronic surveillance equipment on or in the door. The need to meet fire codes makes it impractical to provide removable graphics panels on the door.
As tenants come and go there is often a need to change numbers on the doors as well as the names of the tenants. Conventional door assemblies often require the replacement of a door to accomplish these changes.